Touch surfaces, particularly, high touch surfaces, are commonly inhabited by harmful microorganisms due to the nature of their use by humans or other animals. Microorganisms transfer from, e.g., human to human, through contact of the same high touch surfaces and can cause illness to the users. Harmful bacteria such as Escherichia coli (E. coli), Salmonella, Methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus Aureus (MRSA), and Clostridium Difficile can be found on many surfaces, increasing the chance of a user becoming sick or transmitting the bacteria. For example, there are numerous cases of hospital acquired infections due to bacteria such as the ones mentioned previously that cause unnecessary illness and money spent towards medical care. Healthcare facilities are not the only ones at risk for causing illness. For example, athletic facilities/gyms, public transportation vehicles, food preparation or production plants, hotels, offices, etc., are all at risk for hosting the contraction of bacterial related illnesses by their inhabitants.